Majin Buu (Pure Evil)
|JapName=魔人ブウ |RomName=Evil Bū |AniName=Evil Buu |MangaName=Evil Djinn Boo |AltName=Buu Boo Majin Buu (Pure Evil) Skinny Buu |FirstApp=Chapter #460 (Dragon Ball Z chapter 266) Dragon Ball Z episode #254 |Race=Majin |Height= |Weight= |Date of birth= May 8th, 774 Age |Date of death=N/A |FamConnect= Majin Buu (good counterpart/fusee) Super Buu (fused form) Kid Buu (original form)}} Evil Buu is a tall, thin, and gray emaciated form which appeared after Majin Buu dispelled the evil from his body. Evil Buu represents the dark side of Majin Buu and possesses the bulk of their power, a result of Majin Buu's anger becoming more than he could resist until he expelled it as Evil Buu. This explains why his reaction to the shooting of Mr. Satan was so despicable, and even appalled the Fat Majin Buu. The Majin Buu (Pure Evil) is a polar opposite of the "good" Majin Buu in all aspects apart from apparel (except for him having a dark blue cape where Fat Buu has a purple cape), including the color of his flesh (a drab grey), his incredibly thin body, and gravelly manner of speech. Overview Evil Buu immediately proceeds to mercilessly eliminate crazed gunman Van Zant in the mountains. He then battles against Majin Buu, with the evil incarnation quickly gaining the upper hand and consuming "Good Majin Buu" after reflecting the an attack meant to turn him into chocolate. Evil Buu then eats the chocolate Good Buu causing them to re-fuse, this time with the evil on the outside instead of the inside, resulting in Super Buu. Evil Buu appears as a playable character in the ''Tenkaichi'' series, under the name "Majin Buu (Pure Evil)". In these games, he can use the Kamehameha but doesn't know the Chocolate Beam and his stats are very similar to Majin Buu's stats. Special Abilities Because Evil Buu is directly split from Majin Buu, it can be assumed he possesses the same techniques. *'Vaporize!' – One of the few techniques from Majin Buu that Evil Buu was seen using, though it was reddish-orange and was performed in the reverse order. Evil Buu charged up the energy sphere and then fired in the form a large energy wave. He used the attack to kill Van Zant and destroyed the entire mountain the gunman was on at the time. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' – Only used in the anime, during his fight against Majin Buu. *'Kamehameha' – Used during his fight against Majin Buu in the anime, and in video games. *'Super Breath' – Evil Buu used Majin Buu's Super Breath to counter the Chocolate Beam onto Majin Buu himself before absorbing him and transforming into Super Buu. Forms Fat Buu/Good Buu It the form Kid Buu took after he absorbed Grand Supreme Kai, which results in the childlike Fat Buu who was much less evil (and much weaker) than the original Buu due to the innocence of the Grand Supreme Kai's soul. This is the form Bibidi sealed Majin Buu inside of a cocoon and the form that was resurrected by Babidi. After many chains of events. Once Fat Buu expels Evil Buu, he becomes pure good, but loses most of his power. Fat Buu, who is now named Good Buu, has a brief fight with Evil Buu in which he is greatly outclassed and ultimately absorbed through ingestion, allowing Evil Buu to became Super Buu. Though this is the weakest Buu, his power is still immense compared to most other characters in the series. Once he is absorbed, all of the Kai’s influence goes into his being, allowing Super Buu to be uninhibited by any form of good, with the exception of Good Buu's memories of Mr. Satan and Bee, which stops Super Buu from attacking them on multiple occasions. After re-fusing into Super Buu, Good Buu basically represents all the power gained by Kid Buu through the absorption of the Supreme Kais. Once this power is removed from Super Buu, he transforms back into Kid Buu. Later, after Kid Buu is defeated, Good Buu is called Mr. Buu by the main cast (excepting one notable instance in the Neko Majin series, where he still refers to himself as "Majin Buu" although he stated he was on a walk from Satan City), and although Mr. Buu is the same as Fat Buu on the outside, he is noticeably different on the inside. He no longer widens his eyes in fits of anger. All the evil tendencies seen in Fat Buu are gone and he is now pure good. Evil Buu This form represents all of the evil inside Buu. This form outmatches the remaining Good Buu, allowing Evil Buu to absorb him after a brief battle. Super Buu Super Buu is the result of Evil Buu absorbing Good Buu. This form specializes in absorbing enemy combatants, such as several of the Z Fighters, which results in a massive power increase for Super Buu. Kid Buu This is the original incarnation of Buu, created by Bibidi. He is stated by Old Kai to be the most dangerous version of the being. After re-fusing into Super Buu, Good Buu basically represents all the power gained by Kid Buu through the absorption of the Supreme Kais. Once this power is removed from Super Buu, he transforms back into Kid Buu. Appearances in video games Evil Buu has appeared in the following Dragon Ball related video games: *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' Voice actors *Japanese: Kozo Shioya *Ocean Dub: Brian Dobson *Funimation Dub: Justin Cook *Latin American Dub: Mario Sauret Trivia *Evil Buu's voice is high-pitched in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. This is fixed later on. However, Evil Buu still only yells and grunts in the Budokai Tenkaichi games despite being able to speak in the series. *Evil Buu is the only Buu form to refer to himself with correct grammar (without the absorption of Piccolo). He says "I'm Majin Buu" instead of Me Majin Buu or simply Buu like all other forms. This could mean he is the most intelligent of the four main forms. *He is the only form of Buu not to display any stretching of his body parts as well as the shortest lived Buu, his appearance has little over half an episode in the anime. He is also the only incarnation of Buu to not have pink skin. External links *Character profile at absoluteanime.com *Guide to the djinn Buu's Budokai transformations at daizex.com Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Majin Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes